thehelpmoviefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:MAE MOBLEY LEEFOLT (1960-1963)/@comment-99.22.48.131-20150108062130
(MAE MOBLEY'S DEATH 11) "Aibileen, bridge club is in an hour. Did you finish the chicken salad?" Elizabeth asks, entering Mae Mobley's bedroom. "Yes." Aibileen replies, dressing Mae Mobley in her morning dress. "Oh, and Hilly's deviled eggs. No paprika." Elizabeth warns. "Mm-hm." Aibileen replies. As Elizabeth is about to leave, she turns back around, looking at Aibileen with a worried look. "Does this dress look homemade?" she asks, slowly turning around. Her lavender dress is messed up and bent at the bottom. "I reckon when you finish it won't." Aibileen answers. "Well, thank you." Elizabeth says, smiling. She exits the bedroom. Aibileen stops smiling and looks at Mae Mobley. "What?" she asks. "Your my real mama, Aibee." Mae Mobley smiles, touching Aibileen's face. "Get your white-ass hands off of me, cunt!" Aibileen yells. Mae Mobley blinks rapidly. A sound of wet diarrhea is heard splattering in her diaper. Aibileen quickly takes Mae Mobley to the bathroom and sets her down. "No." Mae Mobley says, sitting on the blue toilet. "You drunk up 2 glasses of grape juice. I know you got to tee-tee." Aibileen replies. "No." Mae Mobley rebukes. "I'll give you 2 cookies if you go." Aibileen tells her. Tee-tee (diarrhea) splashes into the toilet water. Soon after, watery stool is heard as Mae Mobley makes explosive diarrhea, splattering everywhere in the toilet. She giggles with delightfulness. "Mae Mobley, you're going!" Aibileen says, smiling. Mae Mobley smirks. "Aibileen, the girls are pulling up, and the table isn't set!" whines Elizabeth as she enters the small blue bathroom, with her lavender dress fixed. "Mae Mobley go, Mama." says Mae Mobley. "Get in your room right now." Elizabeth demands, irritated, scooping Mae Mobley up. "Set out the dessert forks. Please." Elizabeth tells Aibileen as a trail of diarrhea follows behind. Suddenly, Elizabeth shrieks with horror. "Aibileen! Mae Mobley shitted in her diaper!" Elizabeth shouts. Aibileen grabs Mae Mobley from Elizabeth as she storms off. "You is kind. You is smart. You is important." Aibileen tells Mae Mobley. Mae Mobley lifts her dress up and hits her chubby stomach. "I'm hungry, Aibee." Mae Mobley tells Aibileen. "She's always hungry." Elizabeth says, slightly smiling. "I'll cut you a piece of cake, Baby. Go on now." says a quiet Aibileen. Mae Mobley smiles and rushes to the toilet. "Oh, Lord." Aibileen whispers under her breath. She kneels down in front of Mae Mobley, who is sitting on the toilet once again. "You have to go again, Baby Girl?" Aibileen asks, politely. "Yep!" Mae Mobley replies, smirking. Explosive diarrhea is heard exploding inside the toilet as big pieces of shit is heard splashing in the toilet water. "Oh, my, God." Aibileen says, disgusted. Mae Mobley makes a face as she grunts. More explosive diarrhea is heard echoing in the toilet as it splashes everywhere. "Oh, hell no!" Aibileen screams. Mae Mobley looks down in the toilet and giggles. "Mae Mobley, go." Mae Mobley chuckles. "The fuck you say?!" Aibileen asks. "Uh-oh." Mae Mobley says, not smiling. "What?" Aibileen says, confused. Mae Mobley gets up as the very strong stench of diarrhea smells throughout the entire bathroom. Aibileen shrieks. Blood is splattered everywhere with diarrhea. "Baby Girl! You had your period!" Aibileen whispers, shocked. "What's that?" Mae Mobley asks, confused. "You stupid!" rebukes Aibileen. The toilet water is completely covered in blood and diarrhea. Aibileen retches from the stench. Mae Mobley nervously laughs. Aibileen looks at a nervous Mae Mobley. "You hoe!" Aibileen says, grabbing Mae Mobley with her shrieking. "Come here!" Aibileen rebukes. She violently shakes Mae Mobley with her screaming for help. Aibileen quickly shuts the bathroom door, preventing Elizabeth to hear Mae Mobley's screams and yells. Elizabeth knocks on the bathroom door. "Aibileen? Is everything okay in there?" asks Elizabeth. Aibileen covers Mae Mobley's mouth, preventing her from screaming. "Yes, Miss Leefolt! Mae Mobley's just taking her morning dump." Aibileen says, smiling. "Okay." Elizabeth replies, leaving. Mae Mobley breaks free and screams. "Shut up!" Aibileen yells. Aibileen violently shakes Mae Mobley again. Mae Mobley moans as Aibileen brutally slams her face down the toilet, causing her to suffocate. Mae Mobley's muffled screams and cries cannot be heard. "Fucking die, already!" Aibileen roars, shoving Mae Mobley's head down deeper into the toilet. Mae Mobley screams as bubbles immediately rises up from the toilet water. Her arms reaches back, trying to grab Aibileen. "Oh, no you don't, bitch!" Aibileen shouts, sweating. Mae Mobley continues screaming as her arms clinch onto the rim of the toilet. Diarrhea and blood splatter out and stains the blue-tiled floor. "Oh, hell no!" Aibileen shrieks. Toilet water splashes out as Mae Mobley screams and yells. She tries kicking Aibileen but it doesn't work. Soon, Mae Mobley dies as her body lays still. Breathing heavily, Aibileen lifts Mae Mobley's head up as toilet water splashes against Aibileen's white apron. "Ugh!" Aibileen groans. She lets go of Mae Mobley's head as her face hits the rim of the toilet.